The present invention relates to a connection between a monolithic metal component and a continuous fiber reinforced laminate component and a method for production of the same.
The classic aluminum CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastic) joint connection predominantly used today is the rivet and bolt joint. For reasons of corrosion protection a CFRP laminate is to be provided in a supplementary manufacturing step with a separation layer of glass fiber. Advantages of a rivet connection lie in the high degree of experience and automation capacity in the assembly. Having regard to material utilization, however, a rivet connection constitutes an unsuitable joining method for fiber composite materials. The elements to be transferred, namely the fibers, are interrupted in a bore for a rivet. In addition, with an increasing anisotropy level (E∥/E⊥) there are very high notch stresses. In order to compensate, adaptations in the layer orientation and additional reinforcing layers are necessary in order to reduce the notch stress level with a then quasi-isotropic structure.
A further disadvantage in rivet connection is that the boring in the CFRP necessary for this brings with it a considerable wear of tools due to the heterogeneous material structure. Indeed, due to the necessary tolerances in the production of the rivet connection, both joining partners must often be bored through in a single work step. Particularly in case of CFRP with for example high tensile steels, however, there is no suitable wear protection for boring tools which protects both materials.
Adhesion technology has established itself as an alternative or as a supplement to the rivet connection of fiber composite structures. Example applications are found, inter alia, in the field of rail vehicle construction, the motor car industry, ship building and the construction of wind power plants. While the analysis of shear and peel stresses in adhesive connections is being researched, adhesion in aeronautical applications can, however, only be carried out and gain acceptance in a limited way due to the absence of a possibility of non-destructive testing. The adhesion of structural parts is additionally essentially limited to shell-form geometries and leads to large joining zones due to the necessary area of the joining partners.
Both in rivet or bolt connection and in adhesive connection a joining of overlapping materials arises. This has the disadvantage of a high construction height.